


I'm missing you again

by RossKL



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E in quegli occhi tu ti ci perdi, ci anneghi dentro, e non ti rialzi più."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm missing you again

 

_We all need that person who can_ _be true to you_  
 _But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed_  
 _Cause I’m lonely and I’m tired, I’m missing you again oh no,  
_ _Once again_

[Avenged Sevenfold – Dear God]

 

Lo vedi indietreggiare lentamente, e il suo volto non l’hai mai visto così. È tormentato. Dura per il più breve dei secondi, e poi scompare, la maschera di fredda eleganza che lo rimpiazza una volta ancora. Solo gli occhi azzurrissimi si sciolgono nel fuoco del dispiacere. E in quegli occhi tu ti ci perdi, ci anneghi dentro, e non ti rialzi più.

Lo vedi indietreggiare lentamente, finché la sua schiena non sbatte contro la porta dell’ingresso. 

_ Scusami _ , dicono i suoi occhi. Ma tu sei troppo arrabbiato, e non gli offri nemmeno la più mera speranza, anche se in fondo al cuore sai che l’hai già perdonato.

Ti tremano le mani, la gamba fa male, e la tua testa sembra incominciare a girare vorticosamente, l’adrenalina della sorpresa di averlo rivisto che sfuma via, lasciandoti da solo a fronteggiarlo.

Prendi dei respiri profondi per calmarti, ma sai che non ci riuscirai. Per questa sera andrà così. Il grande Sherlock Holmes non riceverà il tuo perdono per una notte ancora. 

Dopotutto, cos’è mai una notte, dopo che lui ti ha lasciato indietro per tre anni?

Siete ancora lì, lui appoggiato alla porta principale del tuo nuovo appartamento con quella maschera d’impassibilità sul volto e con gli occhi che stonano in essa, e tu ad un metro di distanza, furioso, le mani strette a pugni per evitare che tremino anche troppo.

« Va’ via », gli ordini. Non vorresti, vero John? In realtà vorresti dirgli altro, vorresti insultarlo, vorresti prenderlo a pugni, vorresti fargli male con le sole parole. Vorresti abbracciarlo, vorresti dirgli che ti è mancato _così tanto_.

Ma non lo fai.

« Va’ via », ripeti. Lo fissi negli occhi, i tuoi colmi solo di calda ira. Il perdono nelle profondità del tuo cuore non ha raggiunto nemmeno la tua coscienza, figuriamoci essi.

_ Tutto ciò che vedi, Sherlock, è un uomo infuriato e sull’orlo di un crollo, ma bisognoso di spazio.  
Forse una notte puoi concedergliela, Sherlock. Solo una. Domani andrà meglio. _

I suoi occhi sono così chiari, vero John? Non sono bellissimi? Non farti distrarre dalla sua mano che apre la porta e che indietreggia, lui ti sta ancora guardando. Tu non lo fermi. Non sei capace di fare altro, se non fissare i suoi occhi. Ancora.

Non perdi il contatto visivo nemmeno quando indietreggia ancora, sul marciapiede, poi ancora più dietro. Sai che è sbagliato tutto questo. Lo sai, John. Sai anche che dovresti fermarlo, eppure il tuo corpo rifiuta di chiamarlo, di muoversi, continui semplicemente a guardare due pozze azzurre incastonate dentro pelle chiara fasciata di nero.

E quando quel contatto viene a mancare ti ritrovi spaesato, e per un attimo non respiri. Dov’è, John? Perché ti agiti così tanto, John? Avrà battuto le palpebre. È solo un attimo. Adesso li riapre.  
Aspetti con impazienza il momento in cui potrai bearti di quella vista ancora una volta.

Ma l’attimo è lungo, vero, John? Perché ci mette così tanto? Perché la gola ti brucia forte?  
Ti rendi conto a malapena che ti sei fiondato in strada. Il tuo corpo trema. 

Sherlock non c’è. Dov’è, John? Perché non è qui? Perché ti nega quel contatto visivo di cui hai bisogno?

Io lo so, John. Mi dispiace, John.  
Sherlock non starà più qui con te. 

Non starà più con nessuno.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I personaggi non mi appartengono, sono di proprietà di sir A.C.Doyle che si starà rivoltando nella tomba e in seguito di Moffat e Gatiss. Non scrivo per scopi di lucro, mi diverto ~~a ucciderli~~ e basta.


End file.
